New classes of handheld computer systems have become standard office worker tools. Specifically, many knowledge workers have purchased handheld computers such as Palm Computing, Inc.'s line of Palm® handheld computers, the Handspring™ Visor™, and the Microsoft Pocket PC to organize their schedules and store contact information. Typically, these handheld computer systems contain Personal Information Management (PIM) applications such as an address book, a calendar application, a memo application, and a To-Do list application.
Sales research has indicated that having a simple intuitive method of accessing the stored data is one of the most important aspects of a handheld computer system. Due to its simple elegant design and efficient operation, handheld computer systems based upon the Palm® Operating System (Palm OS®) have captured the majority of the handheld computer system market. With the Palm OS®, a user can launch a desired application from the handheld computer system's dormant state by simply pressing a designated application button. The selected application then opens in a state selected to best display information that the user may desire.
As previously set forth, one of the most important applications of handheld computer systems is to hold personal information. For example, an addressbook contains a list of acquaintances and a calendar application contains a list of appointments. To satisfy consumers, it would be desirable to create new useful interfaces that allow a user to select an item from such lists in a simple manner.